


the pink in your cheeks

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Luna looks so lovely when she blushes. Remus and Sirius love the colour in her face.





	the pink in your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Smut Prompts 2016

Luna blushed so beautifully when they whispered naughty things to her. It was only a matter of time before they realized this and used it to their advantage.  

“Can’t wait to taste you, darling…” Remus whispered the words against her inner thigh, making his intent very well known.  “I want to feel you fall apart…”  

“Gonna swallow the sounds you make…because I know how loud you get when he’s between your legs…” Sirius pressed his lips to hers, making good on his promise because Remus was very, very good with his mouth.  

 


End file.
